Reflection on a gift of being Absorbed
by Wasabikitty10
Summary: Juunanagou's journal he kept while absorbed. WARNING: Contains extreme stupidness. on my part.
1. FREAKING BUG!

I love Juunanagou so much... I dress like him, I sleep in my lucky Juu-chan socks and bandana, and spend hours staring at the sky, in case he's flying by and needs directions. Yes, I know I'm pshyco! Deal with it.

* * *

Reflections on a gift of being absorbed

Android Seventeen's Private Journal

Entry One

I don't know why or how, but I appear to be doomed. I am probably in shock, as I can write this without screaming. I GOT EATEN BY A FREAKING BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT ATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh man this really really sucks for me...

Some Time Later

Alright, I am now used to the fact that I have been EATEN BY A BUG!!!!!! Well, as used to THAT fact as you can get. I am writing this on a hard drive that apparently contained Son Goku's eating habits, but I have no use for that now. The disk contains a LOT of room, Son Goku must have a very large range of preferred foods. My name is Android Seventeen, just #17 for short. I was recently eaten BY A BUG!!!!!! Something is happening, the walls are shaking. Maybe the bug is eating my sister... it is talking, it has the most annoying voice when it completely surrounds you... Hey. HEY!!!! It's talking in MY voice!!! The nerve!! And I am NOT that dumb sounding! It's saying, "It feels great being one with Cell. Let it absorb you too!"

That is most definetely false advertising.

"No, Eighteen! Don't listen!" Sixteen? He's still alive?

"Shut up! You can't understand us, machine!" The monster is using my voice again. Or a really whiny version of it. "What's wrong with having the ultimate power?"

I scream as loud as I can, hoping that they can hear me. "What's wrong with the ultimate power??? If it goes with the ultimate ugliness, that's what!!"

Cell ignores me and goes on. "Now we can destroy Son Goku like Master Gero wanted!"

It's a stupid place to feel happy, but I do. My sister will immediately pick up that mistake.

"Hey, we hated Dr. Gero for turning us into cyborgs. Juunanagou would never call him master!"

She is way too smart, but sometimes it comes in handy.

"Well, I'll just have to take you by force!"

Uh oh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Again, later:

I was knocked out, apparently someone tried to fight Cell and hit me, the idiots! Am now going to sleep awhile, my head might stop hurting then...

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! Thank you for watching the idiot show. 


	2. Mentally Ill

More stupidness for you! Junanagou rules!

Day (2?) something:

I am very bored. I think I am going to try talking to Cell.

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT:

Juu: Umm... CELL! I'M BORED!!!!!

Cell: Deal with it.

Juu: Well, you could absorb me a gameboy or something, couldn't you?

Cell: Nope. Now shut up.

END TRANSCRIPT

Well, fat lot of good THAT did for me.

Well, I'm going to write about myself. I'm too bored to do anything else.

I am very good looking, wear cool clothes, have beautiful hair, and blue eyes. I have a really dumb sister who loves shopping.

And that is all that is interesting about me. The rest involves really boring fights.

Anyway, I hope my sister remembers me in here...

Hmmmm... maybe I should have gone shopping with her... then she would remember me...

I think I am going insane.

Really.

Just a moment ago I saw a blue monkey. That ain't natural.

Too crazy to write more for now! Bye bye!


	3. I really love her

GUESS WHAT! I have the -censored- flu!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three!

Day (or night) Something:

Yo, diary! I think I am officially insane, isn't that nice?! I miss talking to things that reply. Oh well. They would probably run away screaming as soon as I opened my mouth, that's how far gone I am.

Something is happening. The dumb bug is moving a lot.

OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Those yellow haired idiots are fighting Cell again!

-censored- it! I hate them! The stupid -censored-!! Now Cell is flying!

...I never knew androids could feel motion sickness.

After much disgusting throwing up:

Ok, we're landed. At last.

Awwww, man! I hear my sister's voice. Does the -censored- want to get herself killed? Stupid -censored-!!!!!!! And 16's here too, -censored- it!!!!

My dumb sister is screaming. I hope Cell doesn't eat her too... hey, don't look at me like that. I could use the company, that's all.

Cell is glowing, it hurts my eyes! I hate him, the -censored-!

After waking up:

My sister has been absorbed too, isn't that the greatest!!! I love her sooooo much! Let me record myself talking to her!!!!!

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT:

Juu: Oh, 18, I love you!

18: Shut up and quit talking to me, idiot. I GOT EATEN BY A -censored- BUG!!!!!!!!!

Juu: So did I, but you don't see ME freaking out, do you!!!!

-Manical Laughter-

18(after a loooooong pause): Right. Umm, whatever you say...

Juu: You know I really really love you, really really really really really truly do?

18: I think you already said that...

END TRANSCRIPT

Oh, I have company! I love her, I really do.

The world is so beautiful, even in this -censored- bug!

**An excerpt from 18's diary: **

_I have been eaten by that -censored- monster. My brother is down here too, unharmed- if you can call it that. I seriously fear for his sanity, and mine if I have to stay here much longer... _

_Goodbye for now. _

_The beautifully perfect cyborg, _

_Juuhachi- san

* * *

_

Please review!


	4. Coolwhip

Chapter four: Coolwhip

Some day that I don't know the freaking number of:

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip

Coolwhip Coolwhip Coolwhip.

**From 18's Diary: **

_What in the name of the red ribbon army is coolwhip? _

**Back to Sevie's diary: **

Once apon a time there was coolwhip. It was in a pink truck. Juunanagou hijacked the truck. He ate the coolwhip. Yum.

Whoa. I can't believe I wrote that. I'm losing it. The coolwhip was good, though.

ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALL HAIL PLANKTON!

... I'm going insane.

There's a fight, there's a fight! Lalalalalala!

Some Time Later:

My sister is gone. She got barfed out. I'm alone now. It's suprisingly comfortable.

Love Coolwhip,

Juu-chan


End file.
